1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harness clip for mounting on a rocker panel of an automobile so as to hold a harness located on the rocker panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rocker panel is provided at a lower portion of each of opposite sides of an automobile, and extends in a forward-rearward direction of a vehicle body, and a harness is mounted on the rocker panel through a clip. The rocker panel is located at a lower edge of a door opening in which a door is mounted, and therefore a cover member called a kicking plate is mounted on the clip so as to protect the harness from a load applied when a passenger enters or exits the vehicle.
JP-A-2004-122809 mentioned below discloses a related clip of this kind which includes a base portion for being fixed to the rocker panel, an upstanding portion extending upwardly from one end of the base portion, and a carpet engagement projection extending upwardly from the other end of the base portion. Further, a pair of opposed first and second bow-like piece portions each with a curved shape are connected to the upstanding portion through respective hinges. Furthermore, a kicking plate (a rocker molding) is attached to the clip by retaining portions provided respectively at the upstanding portion and the first bow-like piece portion.
A carpet is attached to the carpet engagement projection, and the first bow-like piece portion is brought into engagement with the carpet engagement projection, and thereafter a harness is placed on the first bow-like piece portion, and the second bow-like piece portion is turned, so that a retaining claw formed at a distal end of this second bow-like piece portion is engaged in a retaining groove formed in the first bow-like piece portion, thereby holding the harness.
However, the first and second bow-like piece portions of the JP-A-2004-122809 which hold the harness are engaged with each other merely through the retaining claw and the retaining groove, and therefore for example, when a large load is applied from the kicking plate or when the carpet is pulled, so that the load is applied to the retaining claw or the retaining groove in such a direction as to cancel the engagement between the retaining claw and the retaining groove, there is a possibility that this engagement is easily canceled, so that the first and second bow-like piece portions are disengaged from each other. As a result, it is difficult to retain the harness in position.